The Dragons origin against mankind
by Gauche n Noir
Summary: dragons and human warfare in rome.


The dragons origon against mankind

It all started a long time ago, about 1500 years or so. A group of creatures called humans dwelled in a small area, that they called Rome. They were very skeptical, and attacked everything and anything in its way.

We soon came upon their path a few hundred years later, when we discovered our king dead by an human archer. We immeaditaly destroyed that city, and ransacked it for its goods.

Im sure that the humans would have tried to do the same to us if we killed there king.

Ransacking towns for gold and spells is how we started making our hords. We used our hords as a way to show how acomplished you are by fighting and so on.

Today, we don't attack the humans anymore, beacause they don't pose any threat anymore. In 500 A.D., they were bent on killing us, because they believed we were evil and that Satin himself had sent us. They asked for the help of their Gods to destroy us, bet, thankfully, were unsuccsessful.

Revengeful new story

It was one fine day in the little village of Piskcel. The sun shone brightly, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and they just won a recent rebellion againt the king. Everyone was in the mood to celebrate and whatnot, knowing that they truely did have there freedom this very day. And they would never forget the help of their Dragon-friend, BronzeDragon. BronzeDragon was, like his name, the color of Bronze, so he decidedly accepted that name from which the people called him. He was a little larger than most dragons, including the giant tail with retractable blades. He had several large horns on the back of his head, and could spit fire several hundred yards. He usually showed off for the village, and helped them catch animals for food, allthough the ones he often caught were enough for several days. He was known to sleep at the back of the town at night, as if he were protecting it from harms way.

The king lived about 6 or seven miles from Piskcel, which was ample space for the village to prepare for war without being watched. Everyone one liked to recall the last fine weeks of battle, and celebration of winning.

It all started about three months ago, when the king sent all the towns best people to mine in a new quarry, a one that was extremely dangerous. The miners that worked there were often hurt by falling rocks, so they demanded better treatment for these hard working miners. The king easily denied them this, which the people did not like at all.

They started rallying theirs and other towns nearby to revolt against the king. So they prepared for war. They set off killing birds and other animals to make the weapons they needed. They chopped down nearby trees, and made those into bows and arrows. They mined more and tried to sneak away with a little metal and minerals each time they went home to make new swords. They quickly refurnished the Blacksmith with the proper equipment it needed, and hired serveral people to work there. They made several fine swords a night, sharp enough to cleave a mans had like pudding.

The lumber mills production was at an all time high, for it was overused to make all the arrows and strong sheaths for the swords. The dragon also helped when he could, tearing down trees and hauling them back to Piskcel. He also started the fire in the blacksmith up when it went out. He also kept an eye out for when the kings people would come to start them on their daily tasks. They would hide everything and get back to work, in order to look as if they were ALMOST happy.

The dragon flew into a nearby waterfall for cover, as he would not like for the king to find him with the villagers.A few days later, they felt that they had enough people and weapons to start a small army. They headed towards the kings castle, using the dragon as a guide. The reached the castle in about 2 hours, since carrying all the heavy weaponry was quite hard. They had BronzeDragon tow the ballistas and catapults, since he was so big and strong. When the castle guards spotted the rebbels, they sounded the horns. The castle army was caught totally off guard, and was easily overcome. They headed for the center of the huge castle, seeing the dragon in the corner of their eyes spitting huges balls of fire at the enemy. The king had half the army as his guards, as he was supposed to be no fool. There was a huge battle in front of the kings quarters, and the guards stalled the rebels long enough for him to sneak out the back. He had just made it out the castle doors when he was suddenly picked up by the dragon and hauled back to the castle. BronzeDragon then dropped him on the groun in front of the angry mob. Later that night, the villagers had tooken totall control of the castle, and were raiding the castle dinning room, eating all they could, as the new reinforcements for the once king was on its way.

They slept soundly that night, haveing several guards at each point on the towers, looking for invasions to come by neighboring cities. The rebell leader, Shawn, had tooken the precaution of havin a huge circle around the castle soaked with gas, and then set up several ballistas on the towers that could launch a flaming rod into the area and have lit a wall of fire for protetcion. No forces came to attack the villagers at the castle that night, allthough someone thought they saw several Knights off in the distance, but he said it could have been a couple of deer or antilope, allthough he wasn't sure of it.

The next morning, several scout parties were sent out to search for coming invasions, but they (happily) did not.

The people that were still at the castle searched it for weapons and shields, and they found a great amount down in the armory. BronzeDragon helped with the search, and found no sign of trouble, allthough he did eat a few sheep on the way back.

The next day, all the village people of Picksel gathered up their things to move to the castle, because there was ample space, the dragon could also sleep in the castle, but not in any room, so had to sleep outside the castle. That morning, BronzeDragon swept through the valley for fun, when he saw the neighboring cities army preparing itself for war. BronzeDragon guessed that this war would be with him and the village, so he cautiously flew back to the castle.

He informed the people that would lead the villagers that the enemy was possibly coming, and to prepare for an attack. That instant eveyone was woken up to get suited in their armor and to load the ballistas. BronzeDragon crouched down beside the castle and turned the color of stone for camoflauge, which worked very well against the unsuspecting.

He spotted the small group of scouts coming his way, and sat quietly. He waited for them to come closer, so he could toaste them with his mighty fireballs.

As they came closer, BronzeDragon drew in his breath, and spewed possibly the largest fireball he ever has spit. It hit right next to the scouts, catching their clothing on fire and making them jump into the nearby pond. Shawn led out a few men to capture the burning people and throw them into the dungeon. There was not any word of any other parties of anything, so they were all cautious about where they went.

The next day came a pitiful attack from th neighboring kingdom, about 7 Knights alltogether. I guess they thought we were stupid:). They were also easily toasted and killed by archers, so all was quiet for the rest of the day.

The next day came another small attack party, of about 6 knights and 4-5 archers. The were poorly trained, and their marsmenship was also poor. They were easily picked off, even though BronzeDragon was out eating. When BronzeDragon came back, he discovered the citizens of Picksel celebrating another fought off attack.

The village of Picksel needed more troops, and many young adventurers signed up to be heroic and fight for their freedom. They practiced shooting bowsarrows until they were quite good. They also practiced fighting against eachother to practice new techniqes and weapons. They also made many more weapons, but were having a harder time with the swords, which took a while to shape and cool.

They received news that a neighboring peasent village had just joined them in their fight for freedom. The new peasent warriors were gladly taken in and trained in the ways of war. They also help build on additional parts of the castle, and were introduced to BronzeDragon. They themselves formed several small scout parties to keep a lookout for oncoming armies. BronzeDragon was the best at this, because of his excelent eyesite and his ability to fly vast distances without rest.

Then came the day where they felt a good portion of a large attack. They met the incoming army of SaintVincen in a large field to the west of the castle. There, they had presoaked the fields with large amounts of flamable substances, and were ready to launch flaiming torches at the oncoming army.

What they didn't know was that the enemy had heard of scouts reporting of soaking the fields, and they ambushed us from the back. Our archers were able to help fend off the ambush while we fought from the other side of the field. Many of our people died that day, but we were victourius!

Since we had suffered heavy causelitites we were forced to return to the castle and resupply ourselves with more weaponry and troops.

Thankfully this enemy hadn't heard about our taking of the castle, so they walked right through the gates unarmed, thinking that there allies were still here.

They slowly retaliated while we dumped scorching oil onto their much of there army was left after that incedent, but they didn't attack the castle just yet. They would wait for their other allies to come in and storm the castle.

BronzeDragon was able to pick off a good chunk of their Knights with his amazing fireballs. There wasn't much of an army left when we got there, and it was a panicked one:). We were able to hold off the onslaught and send them back to where they came from. We didn't hear from them for about three weeks. But when we did, they made up for the wait.

dont worry, this story is not done yet but will be soon. :) 


End file.
